Realization
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: The baby is almost here and Matt has made a surprise appearance. This family seems to be torn apart in every which direction. Lexie finds out her fate onscreen as she worries about her life off. Please read and review, let me know. Sequel to Discovery.
1. Whole New World

New Lives

"Jeff I need your help in here," Lexie yelled from the baby's room. Jeff came in and grabbed his wife's waist.

"Baby what are you doing up here," he asked as he helped her down.

"I was just trying to hang this name plate but I'm too fat."  
"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Getting bigger tends to happen when you have somebody growing inside of you."  
"Well sorry if I'm trying to get this done before the baby gets here."  
"We can't be anymore prepared then we are now. The room is painted, the furniture is in here, there is nothing more that we can do."  
"I just want to get this up. Either you can do it or you can watch me try to do it."  
"Lexie don't get testy with me right now."  
"And why not?"  
"Just don't okay. I'll finish putting this up. Why don't go and relax, make dinner or something."  
"Fine I'll call Casey, see if she needs some relaxing time."  
"It's just like you to let Casey relax before you do."  
"Well since Ryan was born she hasn't really had much time to herself."  
"Alright, then give Casey a call and I'll make us dinner."  
"Alright babe, I love you."  
"Love you too." Jeff leaned down and gave Lexie a kiss, putting his hand on her stomach and she went into their bedroom, sitting on their bed.

"Hey Casey."  
"Hey girly, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright I guess, just bored."  
"I'd love to know that feeling again."  
"Well you can for a while if you want."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well…if you want me to take Ryan for the night I think that it could arranged."  
"Like for the entire night?"  
"If you want me to I think that it would be fine. That's if he doesn't mind sleeping in a girl's room."  
"I think that he will learn to deal. Thanks a lot Lexie, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."  
"No problem, that's what friends are for."  
"So I'll bring him by in about an hour."  
"Sounds great."  
Lexie hung up the phone and went downstairs.

"Jeff have you heard from Matt lately?"  
"No I haven't, why?"  
"I was wondering is all, no big deal."  
"Are you sure Lex? You seem like there is something else that you want to say."  
"Well yeah but I don't want to at the same time."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to get mad."  
"Just say what you want to say and get it out into the open."  
"I just don't understand how somebody could just walk away from his pregnant girlfriend."  
"Well I'm not saying that what Matt did is right but he was going through a lot."  
"And so is Casey. She's now raising Ryan all by herself, with no income and bills to pay. She can't afford a nanny so that she can go back to work either."  
"I know that Matt left Casey in a terrible position. He probably feels terrible but nobody would know because he just dropped off the face of the planet. Nobody has heard from him and nobody knows where he is."  
"Does anybody know where he might have gone?"  
"No, he hasn't even talked to daddy, which he does usually at least once a week. If he doesn't talk to daddy then he freaks out."  
"Well it can't be good that he is out there by himself then."  
"I'm really worried about him because he hasn't talked to anyone that we know and it's just really starting to scare me."  
"Me too, I don't know because I'm pissed off that he left Casey alone with Ryan and he hasn't even seen his kid but because he's my brother in law I do worry about him."  
"He hasn't talked to Vince either because Vince called me earlier to see if I had. If he doesn't talk to Vince soon he's not going to have a job."  
"Speaking of that, why haven't you gone to work in a few weeks?"  
"I want to be here for you during your pregnancy."  
"Well baby, not that I don't love having you here but you need to go to work, only for another month. After that the baby will be coming but I have people here to help me."  
"Who?"  
"Well I have Casey and daddy, I don't need anymore help then that. Allyn's mom has been coming by a lot to check up on everything and I'm really okay by myself. I need to get some shopping done tomorrow so you can spend the day with Shannon or something."  
"I guess that I could do that. How did talking to Casey go?"  
"They will be here soon and Ryan is going to spend the night."  
"Alright. Do you want me to stay in tonight because I kind of have plans?"  
"No go ahead, I will be fine. Maybe I can just do my shopping tonight."  
"7 and a half months pregnant with a newborn."  
"He's not a newborn, he's six months old."  
"Fine, do what you think is best."  
Jeff and Lexie sat down at the counter of their house and ate their dinner. Afterwards Jeff got up and went upstairs to get dressed while Lexie relaxed in the living room. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and Lexie got up to answer it. Casey was standing at the doorway holding Ryan in his carrier, with 3 bags strapped around her shoulders.

"Casey come in. Let me take him."  
Lexie grabbed Ryan and a bag from Casey and they made their way to the living room.  
"You know that he's only staying for the night right?"  
"Yeah I know but I just want to make sure that he has everything that he needs."  
"Well you've got that and then some."  
Lexie smiled as she took Ryan out of his carrier. "And how is my favorite godson doing," Lexie asked while she held him on her belly. He started smiling at her and started giggling as she tickled his belly gentally.  
"Are you going to be okay with him?"  
"I'll be fine Casey, just go and get some sleep. Relax, watch a movie, alright?"  
"Yeah sure no problem."  
"And don't you dare call me, he's going to be fine."

"Okay okay. Thanks again Lex, I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome now go."  
"Fine." Casey kissed Ryan goodbye for the night and walked out of the door. Jeff then walked down the stairs and saw his nephew sitting on his wife's stomach.

"How's my nephew doing today?"  
Ryan looked up at Jeff with a blank expression on his face. "Come here." Jeff reached up his arms and picked up Ryan. He held him in his arms carefully and bounced around with him. Lexie got her camera and took a picture of him.  
"I'm gonna tell you something buddy," Jeff said to Ryan. "Even if your daddy isn't around I will always be here for you." Lexie smiled because Jeff was being so sweet and kind and he was going to be the best uncle and godfather that there was in the world. Jeff kissed Lexie goodbye and handed her Ryan.

"Now you three have a good night."  
"You too."  
Jeff then walked out the door, got in his car and drove away. Lexie sat with Ryan for a minute.  
"You wanna go shopping buddy." Lexie paused for a second. "Good."  
She put on her shoes and brought his diaper bag with her. She strapped him into the baby seat in the back of her new bmw and they were off to the store. Target was a great place to go for new baby clothes at a really good price so that's where they went. She carried Ryan in his detachable car seat and put him in the top of the carriage. She then went straight for the baby section. She bought a lot of clothes for Ryan because little boys' outfits were just the cutest little things, with baseballs and firetrucks and basically anything. She then bought things for her baby girl, like she needed anymore. The more outfits the better and the same can be said about diapers. Lexie really loved to help out Casey when she could, even if it meant buying Ryan clothes, diapers and food. Lexie also knew that if she was going through the same thing, Casey would be helping her out way more then necessary. After she was done shopping for the babies she went to best buy, a maternatity clothes store and babies r' us. When Lexie goes shopping she goes shopping. She needed to stop a few times to take a rest, to feed and change Ryan, and so on.  
"Lexie," a familuar voice said as she was walking back across the mall. She turned around and it was Shannon.

"Shannon," she yelled as she gave him a hug. "How have you been?"  
"I've been good."  
"You look great."  
"Thanks."  
"Is this little Ryan?"  
"Yeah it is."  
"Can I hold him?"  
"Go ahead."

Shannon picked up Ryan and smiled. "Where's his mom?"  
"At home relaxing."  
"And his dad is still nowhere to be found," he asked looking at Ryan but talking to Lexie.  
"Yeah. I thought that Jeff was hanging out with you tonight."  
"No, we hung out last week."  
"Well he said that he had plans, I just figured that they were with you."

"Nope, I'm all alone tonight."  
"Well you can shop a little with me and little guy."  
"I guess so. How have you been."  
"Good, just bored. With everyone gone but me and Casey it gets a little boring."  
"I can understand that."  
"How are you and Ally?"  
"Over and done with."  
"Really? When?"  
"About 3 weeks ago."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"No, I didn't feel like talking to anybody about it you know?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"So Jeff isn't with you and he isn't with me. I wonder where he is."  
"He's probably with daddy."  
"Do you need help with the little tyke tonight?"  
"If you want to help you are more then welcome to. I just wanted to give Casey the night off so that she could relax."  
"That's very nice of you."

"I guess so but I know that she is going to return the favor eventually so I really don't mind."  
"Well come on."

Shannon and Lexie shopped around a little bit more before they went back to the car. Shannon packed all of the stuff in while Lexie put Ryan in the car seat. Shannon then walked to his car and they both drove over to the house. Shannon brought in everything while Lexie just stood and watched.

"Why can't I help?"  
"Because you are pregnant and you shouldn't be straining yourself. Now be quiet and go put in a movie."  
"Fine."  
Lexie went into the family room and put a dvd in.

"Do you need me to help with Ryan," she asked Shannon.

"No I can put him down. Just sit down and relax."  
"Okay."  
Shannon went upstairs with Ryan and put him in the crib. He instantly fell asleep and Shannon covered him up with a blanket. He turned on the walkie talkie and brought the handset downstairs. He sat down and joined Lexie on the couch.

"That was easy," he said as he sat down.

"Well lucky you I can never get him to go to sleep."

"Well I guess that I just have the touch."  
"So you staying for a while?"  
"If you want some company."  
"Company would be great."  
They leaned back on the couch and continued watching the movie.

Meanwhile

Jeff pulled up to the hotel and got out of his car, looking around to see if anybody was following him. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his wallet and looked at the room number. As he approached the building he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Should I really be doing this," he said quietly to himself as he walked up to the door. He knocked and almost instantly it opened. A familuar face was looking back at him.

"How have you been," he asked.  
"Just come inside and quick."  
He got pulled in quickly and he felt like he was making a huge mistake.


	2. Getting Back to Normal

Getting Back to Normal

"So what do you need from me? I told you that I was done doing this. It's too dangerous to keep doing this."  
"I know it is Jeff but I just can't go."  
"Why not? I just don't see why you can't. It just doesn't make since. Just let it go and go back."  
"But I can't. It's just too hard."  
"Casey need you Matt. She is having a hard time with Ryan."  
"How's my son?"  
"He good but he needs a dad still. It's not right that you are going though this flip out moment and Ryan is the one that is suffering. You just need to understand that."  
"Jeff I do understand but I just need a little bit more time to get everything together."  
"Well if you don't get your ass together soon, you're ass won't have a job or a family. Now I've got to go before my wife gets worried."  
"Just one thing."  
"What?"  
"How do you deal with everything that she is going through without flipping out?"  
"Easy Matt, I'm sane. You are acting like a mental patient right now and you have no right to take it out on a girl that you say that you love and a son that you helped to make. You need to get your head in the right place and not go back before then. If you put Ryan or Casey in any type of danger it will be your head on the chopping back not only at work but in life too."

Jeff looked at his brother and left with disgust as he headed back to the parking lot. He looked up at Matt's room and as the light went off, Jeff left the hotel. He drove for about an hour and half before pulling up to the house that looked so familuar to him. He locked his car and opened up the front door. Lexie was standing in front of the couch and draped a blanket over Shannon and smiled at her husband. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"He's been helping me," she whispered.  
"I know, he's been helping me with Ryan too."  
"Let's go upstairs so that we can talk."  
"Okay."  
They went up to their bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Part of me kind of wishes that their baby hadn't been lost. They would've made great parents together," Lexie stated.  
"I know that they would have. But instead, Ryan has an asshole of a father who can't even own up to what he helped to create."

"Well maybe Ryan will have a father in his life even if it's not the one he's genetically linked to."

"Are you tired baby?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well why don't we get ready to go to sleep?"  
"That's good, I was just going to take a quick shower," she said as she got off the bed.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
Lexie walked into their bathroom and shut the door a little bit. Jeff took off his shoes and changed into his red flannel pajama pants and took his shirt off. He lied down in bed and closed his eyes. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard Ryan start to cry. He went into the nursery across the hall and picked him up.

"Hey little man, what's wrong?"  
He held him in his arms and sat down in the rocking chair.  
"It's going to be alright just go back to sleep."  
Jeff started to sing to him quietly as he rocked back and forth. Lexie stood in the doorway ready for bed and looked at her husband. She smiled to herself.

"You don't need to be up," he said quietly in-between his singing.

"But I said that I would watch him."  
"I've got it covered. Now go to sleep."  
She went over and kissed Jeff and Ryan before heading off to their bedroom. When Lexie woke up the next morning she went downstairs. Shannon was playing with Ryan and Jeff was cooking breakfast.

"Hey guys, how are you doing this morning," she said walking over towards Jeff.

"We are doing fantastically and how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine but you guys shouldn't have let me sleep so long."  
"Well we figured that you needed the sleep. I mean it couldn't hurt could it."  
"I guess not."  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
"Well I have to get Ryan back to Casey and then later tonight you two have to get on a plane."  
"I know that but actually Shannon was wondering if he could watch Ryan for the day."  
"I'm sure that would be fine with Casey, just let me give her a call."  
"Alright, breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes."  
"Okay."  
Casey went onto the deck in the back of the house and gave Casey a call.

"Hey Casey."  
"How's my boy doing?"  
"He's doing perfectly fine."  
"When do you want me to pick him up?"  
"Later tonight. Shannon wants to watch him for the day and we were hoping that you would want to come to dinner."  
"Shannon wants to watch him? That's weird."  
"Well I ran into him last night and he came over and helped me. He got Ryan down with no problem."  
"Maybe I should have him over more often."  
"You should."  
"Lexie don't even get into that."  
"What? It's just a thought."  
"Great except for the fact that he is already taken and I am a complete and utter mess."  
"Casey you are fine. You are a first time mom with no help. You are stronger than a lot of people that I know and for two, he's not taken. He and Ally broke up like 3 weeks ago."  
"Why what happened?"  
"I'm not quite sure but they started going south when he went back to work. I think that she needed him there more then he was and Shannon decided that he probably wasn't the best guy for her."  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting that one."  
"A lot has happened that nobody expected."  
"Yeah I know."  
"How are you dealing with everything?"  
"Not well. I really don't have anything. Matt's house is huge but it's almost impossible with electricity and I don't have any assets of my own. I moved out of my parents' house moved in with Shannon and then moved in with Matt. The only thing that I have is my car and I can't sell that because I need it."  
"Casey don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine. In about a month you can go back to work and I'll watch Ryan while you are there. Then you'll be making an income and I'm good with Ryan so don't worry."  
"But Lexie, it's really hard not to worry. Ryan's getting bigger and his clothes aren't fitting him."  
"Aunty Lexie already took care of that so check that off of your list."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because I want to spoil my nephew like crazy. Plus I want to buy boy stuff since I have a girl coming."  
"Have you guys decided on her name yet?"  
"Yeah we did. Her name is going to be Brooke."  
"Brooke is such a pretty name."  
"Yeah I know. He wanted to name her Ashley and we got into so many arguments about it it's not even funny. But of course, I won."  
"And so you should. You're the one that actually has to push the thing out of you."  
"I know. So are you coming for dinner?"  
"Yeah I will."

"Well take a shawer, straighten your hair, put on a little bit of eyeliner and a casual outfit and be here for 6."  
"Alright mother, I will be there."  
"Good."  
"Tell Shannon thanks for me. Tell him that I really appreciate it."  
"I'm sure that he knows Casey. I think that he is trying really hard to get back together with you and he truly wants to help you out with Ryan."  
"Everything is probably true but we will see. I'm going to get some cleaning done and take Lucas for a walk."  
"I can't believe that Matt didn't take him. Lucas is so important to him."  
"Yeah Lucas is like a kid but he ran away from Ryan so why take Lucas along?"  
"You've got a point. Casey, if you need help I'm here. If you need to move into the guesthouse until you get on your feet it is fine."  
"Let me think about it okay Lexie. I appreciate you offering."  
"It's not an issue. Casey relax a little bit and I'll see you later."  
"Do you want to go and get your hair done?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want my hair dyed. I haven't done it since I got pregnant."  
"I guess that I could use a hair cut too."  
"I'll come and pick you up then."

"Okay."  
Lexie went into the kitchen to talk to Jeff and Shannon.

"Shannon she said that it was fine for you to watch Ryan. Jeff I'm going to get my hair cut and go out to lunch with Casey."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Yeah. We might go and see a movie after too, who knows."  
"Just have fun and let me know. Do you have a car seat in the SUV?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"So Shannon, Ryan and I can go to the store and get dinner and to get Shannon's clothes."  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Not sure yet."  
"Just make it really, really tasty."  
"No problem, I've gotten good at cooking."  
"Fine. Baby I love you."  
"Love you too."  
He gave Lexie a kiss and smiled before Lexie went upstairs to get dressed. A few minutes later Casey showed up. She walked in and saw Shannon with her son sleeping in his arms. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"How has he been," Casey whispered in his ear."  
"He's been doing fine. How's his mother feeling?"  
"Stressed but I'm getting through it. I guess that a lot of people go through this."  
"Yeah they do. Casey you are strong, you will figure it out."  
"I hope so. Ryan is just the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"I know that but he does have a jackass of a father."  
"That he does."  
"So has Ryan been consuming you life or have you been doing anything?"  
"Ryan is basically it. I don't have a social life unless it includes him and I don't really go anywhere."  
"Well maybe you and I should try to go out sometime."  
"Really? You would still want to be seen with me?"  
"Of course I would Case. You are more beautiful now then you ever have been before."  
"Shannon that's really sweet of you. Maybe we could go out."  
"Are you sure? I mean, that wasn't the way I was expecting you to answer."  
"I'm definitely sure Shannon."  
"Good then we will do it when I get back."  
"That sounds perfect to me."  
"Good it's settled then."  
They sat in silence for a moment.

"Shannon."  
"Yeah Casey."  
"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too."  
Shannon gave her a kiss on the forehead and put his free arm around her. She smiled when she realized that Matt never really was the guy for her. Lexie then walked into the living room.  
"Hey Casey, can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Casey walked over to Lexie. "Do you really want to go and get your hair done today?"  
"Why? What's up?"  
"Because I can watch Ryan for the day so that you and you know who, can spend a little bit of time together."

"How did you know?"  
"Because we were talking about it on the phone while Shannon and Jeff were talking about it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Do you want me to take Ryan and you guys can go and see a movie or something?"  
"It's up to you. If you really want to take Ryan for the day I guess that Shannon and I can do something and we will meet you back here for dinner."  
"Casey I know that is what you want so it's not that big of an issue. I understand what it is like to want to spend time with somebody after not seeing them for a long time."  
"Fine, it's settled then. Now I'm going to take your son from Shannon and you guys just go on your merry way."  
"No problem. I'm not going to argue with that one."  
Casey gave Lexie a hug and whispered "Thank you" into her ear. Lexie smiled as they walked back towards Shannon.

"Let me see him Shannon. I'm going to put him in his basinet."  
"Okay."  
Lexie carefully picked up Ryan and brought him into the kitchen.

"Did it work?" Jeff asked as he finished eating his breakfast.  
"Of course it worked. You and I both know about those two. They just can't stay apart no matter how hard they try."  
"And hopefully everything will be getting back to normal."  
"Hate to break it to you honey but nothing will ever be what we describe as normal again."


	3. Tranquility

Chapter 3

"I think that we are the best friends in the world," Lexie said to Jeff.

"I know. We grabbed that one by the horns."  
"So your not feeling bad for Matt I'm assuming."  
"Why should I feel bad for him?"  
"You shouldn't but I was just making sure."

"How are you feeling sweetie?"  
"I'm feeling good and healthy and ready to pop this sucker out."  
"Yeah but it's not any easier after."  
"But helping Casey is preparing both of us for being parents. We are going to be new at this and it's going to help."  
"I know but I wish I could have a little bit more experience with this."  
"I know but no first time parents have much experience baby. It's the way that these things work."  
"Lexie babe I know but every parent always worries."  
"I just wish that my parents were here with me. I know they would have loved to see my daughter."  
"Well your parents raised you right and our daughter will turn out as beautiful as her mother."  
"Thanks babe," Lexie said before giving him a kiss. They went outside with Ryan and sat by their pool with iced teas in hand. Jeff was just happy to relax a little bit and Lexie really enjoyed the company. "Hey Jeff."  
"Yeah baby."  
"What am I going to do after the baby comes?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like when am I going to be able to go back to work? I don't know the protocall for these type of things and I want to be here for Brooke and for Ryan but I don't know if I can give up my job."  
"They have a great invention now known as a nanny."  
"I know they do but I just don't think I can leave my baby alone for that long, you know. I keep going back and forth about this because I don't want to have to get rid of my passion even though it will be worth it in the end."  
"Baby we have enough people in our lives that would love to help us out. Casey's mom and Allyn's mom look at you like a daughter so I'm sure that they wouldn't mind watching her for a day or two. I mean, I'm sure that Vince would love to have you back in any way, shape or form. If that means that you only do Monday nights then I'm sure you can work something out with him."  
"Maybe I should give him a call."  
"Or you can come to see him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Raw is in Charlotte on Monday. Maybe you and Casey can take a little road trip and see everybody. I mean it's a little over a 2 hour ride but I think that everybody would love to see you and meet little Ryan."  
"Yeah I might think about it, but don't tell anybody. If I do decide to do it I want it to be a surprise."  
"No problem baby, but if you have questions for Vince you should probably have a plan of what you want to happen, how long it will be until you want to come back and so on. It will be easier for him so that he can prepare for your return. He's probably the one person that you should tell if you decide to come up."  
"Yeah I should. Let me think about it okay?"  
"Don't take it wrong but I was just giving you a suggestion. It might be good to take a little bit of a road trip."  
"Yeah it might be a good idea but I need to think."  
"I'm going to take Ryan for a walk. Do you want to join me?"  
"No, I think that I will just sit out here for while."  
"Alright no problem. I'll be back in a little while."  
"Alright, I love you babe."  
"I love you too."  
He picked up Ryan and brought him inside and put him in his stroller. After Jeff left, Lexie got her notebook out of the kitchen and went back outside, throwing her feet up on the chair that Jeff was just in.

So many things run through my head

_When I first wake up in the morning_

_I wonder what my life will be like in a few months_

_I wonder if I will be the same person I used to be_

_I wonder if I have made the right decisions_

_I wonder how much life means to me_

_And I wonder who still love me after this_

_It's not what I should think but it is  
I know that I still have everything_

_But I still want to have my life back_

_I don't want to turn away from the one thing  
The one thing that always made me happy_

_The one thing that I could escape reality with_

_The one thing that has always been there for me_

_And the one thing that keeps my mind off of everything  
I love what my life is becoming_

_But I don't want to be just another soccer mom_

_The one that always goes to PTA meetings_

_Driving my kids around from practice to practice_

_I want to be the cool mom_

_That brings them to wrestling shows_

_The one that brings them to autograph signings_

_The one that they can look up to_

_And realize that no matter what _

_That their dreams can be a reality_

_I'm torn between two loves in my life_

_My job and my children_

It's hard for Lexie to look at her life and have doubts about wanting children and knowing that her entire life would change in the matter of months. It would be hard for her to be a mother and wrestler because there was nobody that she could turn to. No woman has ever left the industry to have a baby and then make a comeback. They turn into housewives and make appearances when they need a few extra dollars. She wanted to be the first to break the mold of working mothers in the wrestling industry. To make the other divas aware of the fact that they can have kids and not lose all of the love that they have for their jobs. It is hard to realize what kind of impact one split second in time can have over a life. The split second that could change absolutely everything and as much as she wanted it to stay the same, she knew that it wouldn't be possible.

As she sat and pondered what was going on in her own life she knew that Casey's life was getting somewhat back to normal.

"Shannon."  
"Yeah Casey."  
"I really appreciate this."  
"What?"  
"You getting back into my life. I really love it."  
"Trust me I think that this was meant to be. We both went off to other people but somehow we ended right back where we started. It's not that I didn't love you this entire time but I was trying move on because it is what you wanted."  
"I thought that I wanted all of this, that I had feelings for Matt. I think that I wanted a change and a change I got with Ryan. I know that I have always loved you just because you were my first, but I don't want to start something up with you again if the only reason that you are back is because you feel bad that Ryan's father is no longer in the picture."  
"Well Casey, I do feel bad for you that you are a single mother but Ryan should have been our child because I know when you lost the baby that it was mine."  
"I know."  
"And it was hard for me to lose the one thing that I had left with you."  
"And it was hard for me to lose my baby. I was astonished to realize that I was pregnant again and Ryan is the most beautiful child that I have ever seen. I am so lucky to have him in my life because he has changed me so much. I feel like I have been blessed."  
"And you are. Casey I love your son and if it comes to it I will be his father. I want that responsibility and I want to be with you. I have never stopped having feelings for you but I guess it took us breaking up with our significant others in order to find each other again."  
"I know Shannon but I don't want to rush into this again. I want us to take our time because I don't Ryan to get attached to you quickly and then live."  
"Casey I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be in Ryan's life. I'll be his father, his uncle and his best friend. I will never step out of that child's life because he deserves it and you deserve to have somebody in your life that loves your child as much as you do."  
"Shannon you are just the sweetest guy I've ever seen."  
"I'm just telling you the truth."  
"Well Shannon you are a sweet guy and I'm lucky that you are here for me."  
"And if you need anything from me, anything at all, just tell me."  
"No problem."  
They walked around the paths a little bit more that intertwined around the trees and a little lake. They talked and laughed, catching up on old times. Most of the talk was about Ryan and a little bit about returns and comebacks.

"So Casey, what happened with Matt?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"Well do you want to talk about it because if you do we can sit up here on the bench."  
"I guess so." They went and sat down on the log bench that looked over the stream. "I'm just surprised that you have the balls to ask me about this situation."  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?"  
"Good. I mean, everybody seems like they are walking on eggshells around me. I feel horrible because I'm not the only person in the world who has had the father of their child walk out of their lives."  
"I know that but it's that nobody wants you to feel uncomfortable talking about it."  
"That I know but I do want to talk about it."  
"That's why I'm here. So what made Matt go a-wall?"  
"I think that one night after Ryan came home, he wouldn't stop crying. We tried everything in our power to get him go to sleep and he just wouldn't. Matt said that he just couldn't deal with it anymore and went out for drive. I just thought that he needed to clear his head, to get some peace and quiet and he never came home. I haven't heard from him, I haven't gotten any sort of response. It's like if he died then nobody would know what happened to him."  
"I know that you probably want to know if he's okay and that is understandable. I just want you to know that we are all here for you."  
"I know but it's hard because I have absolutely no source of income coming in and I just want to make sure that Ryan has the best life that he could have."  
"And he will. Casey this is a small bump in the road and things will only get better from here. You have me now and you have Lexie and your parents. We are all here for and I can guarentee you one thing."  
"What?"  
"None of us are leaving you."

"Thank you so much Shannon," she said with a tear coming out of her eye. He looked at her and smiled.

With a laugh "Come here honeybun." Casey smiled and let the tears fall out of her eyes. It was the one name that Shannon had always called her and she hadn't heard him say it in so long that it brought a sudden comfort to her and an over-all calm.


	4. By the Grace of God

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I am probably the worst person with updating often. I finished my first year at college and have been spending time with my boyfriend. I actually managed to keep one for a while this time. He actually gives me a lot of inspriation for the way that Jeff and Lexie act together. So hope you enjoy it, everybody is starting to come back so have at it.

"The excellence of a gift lies in its appropriateness rather than in its value."- Charles Dudley Warner

"So how did you date go," Lexie asked Casey as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"It went really really well actually."

"What happened?"

"Well we just had fun and talked. We ended up talking a lot about what happened to Matt and it was nice to have someone want to be honest with me."

"I'm sorry Casey."

"For what?"

"Never asking you if you wanted to talk about it."

"It's alright, I know that you were just trying to make me feel comfortable but it would have been nice to talk to somebody a little bit."

"Well you should have just said something."

"You know me Lex, I don't like to ask for anything."

"I know that you don't but I'm supposed to be the one that does something without you even having to ask."

"I know that you do but don't worry about it. I'm just happy to have Shannon back in my life."

"I know that you are. I had an idea earlier."

"What is that?"

"That we could take a road trip on Monday."

'Where?

"To Charlotte to see everybody. They are in town."

"That sounds fun to me but what about Ryan?"

"Bring him along, I'm sure that everybody is dying to meet him."

"Yeah I've gotten a lot of phone calls lately from a lot of people."

"Nobody has called me."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I dropped off the face of the planet because nobody calls me anymore, not even daddy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I figured that more than anybody he would be the one calling me everyday."

"I know hun but maybe he's just been really busy with his own family."

"Yeah I know but I want him to call me once in a while. It's not like I can just hop on a plane and go to see him once a month like I used to."  
"Everything will get back to normal soon. This girl is coming soon."  
"I know a month or so. I try not to keep track so I don't start freaking out and if the due date passes and it's not like Jeff and I can plan when the baby is coming."  
"I was the same way honey but it will be fine, I know it will."  
"I know, I know."  
Meanwhile, Shannon and Jeff were in the kitchen.

"Does she have any idea," Shannon asked Jeff.  
"None whatsoever. I haven't even told her that I'm not going to the shows this weekend."  
"Well I'm sure that she is going to love the fact that you will be able to spend a little bit more time with her."  
"Yeah she will because even though she does have Casey here she does get lonely without me. So how did your date go?"  
"It went great actually."  
"I knew it would, that's not surprising."  
"We got to talk a little bit and we connected with each other again. We talked about our baby for a little while but for the first time in a while I am actually happy."  
"Shannon I'm so glad for you, I can't even describe what it means to Lexie and I that you two finally figured it out. It's not that I don't love my brother or anything but I find that you and Casey just work very well together."  
"And it just feels like everything is where it should be again."  
"Yeah it does."

Shannon looked at Jeff for a second and knew that there was something in the back of his mind. "I have been wondering something," Shannon asked.  
"What is that?"  
"Where were you the other night?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You didn't tell Lexie where you went and she thought that you were hanging out with me and you weren't because I saw her at the mall and came back with her."  
"I was just hanging out."  
"By yourself? When you came home from a 3 week tour and you didn't spend time with you wife? Jeff I know something is up."  
"I just can't say anything."  
"Why not? Jeff you aren't making it easy for me to believe that you aren't cheating on your wife."  
"You have to believe me Shannon that I am not cheating on her. She is the best thing that has happened to me in my life."  
"You also said that about you know who."  
"I know but it wasn't the same as it with Lexie. You just have to believe me."  
"Jeff what the hell is going on? I know that Lexie knows that you would never cheat on her but your making it hard for her to trust you."  
"Shannon I just can't say anything right now, not to you."  
"Why not? Where you with somebody the other night? Be honest with me."  
"Yeah I was," he hesitated saying.  
"And who was it? Was it a girl?"  
"No."  
"Are you going to make me sit here and guess who the hell you are seeing?"  
Jeff just looked at Shannon like he already knew the answer. Jeff's phone rang and he looked at the number. He looked at Shannon and answered the phone.

"What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you still wanted me to come."  
"I don't know I really don't know if that is the best time for you to come and make an apperance."  
"But I think that it would be good because everybody will be there."  
"Well I honestly don't give two shits. You can come back whenever the hell you want and it's not up to me to decide it. I really just can't talk right now so if you come you do but you have one week to make up your mind because I'm not going to do this back and forth shit anymore."  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"You," Jeff yelled and hung up his phone.

Shannon looked at Jeff slap his phone down on the counter and he instantly figured out who Jeff was with the other night.

"Why are you talking to him?"  
"He's the one that contacted me and I don't know Shannon. Trust me, that's why I flipped out at him, it wasn't because you were here. I drove two hours to tell him basically fuck off the other day and it's because I told him that he was a horrible father and that if he didn't come back soon he wasn't going to have anybody."  
"He doesn't expect to come home and get his wife back does he?"  
"I'm not sure but I know that she won't take him back. Shannon don't worry about anything. Something like this just needed to happen for Casey to figure out what she was missing with you."  
"I know Jeff and I can't blame you for seeing him because if I saw him I would rip him a new asshole and it would be all over."  
"I know but you should really get Ryan home."  
"Probably but you should go and interrupt the girls."  
"Why me?"  
"Because they are talking about our date and I don't want to break it up."  
"Are they staying with you tonight?"  
"I think so."  
"Well that's great for you guys. Do you want us to watch Ryan again tonight?"  
"No it's fine. I kind of always wanted a family with her so this is my chance."  
"Well don't blow it."  
"Well I'm not going to pull a Matt."  
"You better not."

Jeff walked away from Shannon and went upstairs. As he was heading up to the door Casey walked out and closed the door.

"Oh hi Jeff."  
"Hey."  
"Thank you," she said before wrapping her arms around him.

"You're welcome. You deserve something good for yourself."  
"Thanks Jeff, that's really sweet of you but I'm extremely tired so I'm going home with Shannon and Ryan."  
"Alright, have a good night hun."  
"You too."

Casey went downstairs and Jeff joined his wife.  
"Are you doing alright Lexie?"  
"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just getting more tired everyday."

"Well let's get some sleep."  
"Yeah you have to leave in the morning."  
"I'm actually not leaving until Monday morning."  
"Why?"  
"Because I talked to Vince and he said it was fine to spend a little bit more time with you."  
"Thanks baby, I would really like that."  
"I thought that you would."  
"And Vince probably already knows I'm coming."  
"He probably would guess so."  
"I guess that I just can't spring up on him then."  
"Probably not but we should get some sleep."

"Yeah I'm tired."

Lexie and Jeff went to bed and when Lexie woke up in the morning Jeff was gone. She took her shower and went downstairs to cook herself breakfast. She took out the food and then dropped the eggs on the floor in shock.

"Oh my God Angel are you alright?"  
"I'm perfect now daddy." She walked over the broken eggs and gave him a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."  
"It's only been a month."  
"But it was a very long month." She finally released from him and smiled. "Were you and Jeff planning this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jeff said that he wasn't going to work until Monday."  
"Well he probably just wanted to spend more time with you. I thought that he went to the show so that's why I came."  
"I woke up and he wasn't here so I have no idea where he is."

"Well Angel, it doesn't matter anymore because today is a father/daughter day."  
"And grandfather, don't forget," she said holding her stomach.  
"We can't forget about little Brooke."  
"You're an old fart, you're gonna be a grandpa."  
"Well not technically but we'll go with it."  
"Yeah why don't you. You and daddy are the only grandparents she has."  
"Thanks darlin. I'll stay here don't you worry. I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Becca said she would help too."

"Well Shawn it's not like you live right down the road or even in the same state."  
"I know that but I've been talking to Becca and Jeff and we have come up with an idea."  
"What?"  
"That maybe for a little while Becca, the kids and I could rent a house up here."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Well the kids aren't in school yet and I'm sure that you and Jeff will need the help."  
"Probably. The only experience that I have is a tremendous kid. Casey got really lucky with him."  
"Angel it's not as terrifying as you may think. Newborns have their moments and everything but it's all worth it in the end."  
"And at least Brooke has Ryan to grow up with incase I don't have anymore children."  
"Just don't rule it out."  
"I haven't."  
"So Jeff told me you were going to talk to Vince tomorrow."  
"Yeah I am."  
"About what?"  
"What's going to happen after I have Brooke and whether or not I'm going back. It's not like you and Becca where she isn't in the industry. She can stay home with the kids while you go to work but Jeff and I can't do that."  
"I know but what do you want to do?"  
"I still want to my job but I want to be a mom too. I don't want Brooke to grow up with nanny and I don't want to have my family be babysitting all the time either because I am too selfish."

"Angel chill out. Vince will come up with something."  
"He always does doesn't he?"  
"Yeah I know. So what do you say we go out to breakfast?"  
"Well I've got to clean up this mess first."  
"No you need to go and get dressed. I'll clean up the eggs. It's my fault that you dropped them anyway."  
"Thanks daddy."  
"You're welcome." Lexie smiled and went to walk away. "Hey Lexie."  
"Yeah."

"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
Lexie disappeared and Shawn called Jeff.

"Hey is she up?"  
"Yeah she's getting dressed to go for breakfast."  
"Alright. We'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"You might want to pick up some eggs."  
"Why?"  
"Because Lexie dropped a whole dozen when she saw me."

"Well we surprised her."  
"Oh later will be a bigger surprise."

"We just love surprising her don't we."  
"Yeah we do."  
"Did you tell her about you and Becca moving down for a while?"  
"Yeah and she was more than excited about it. She couldn't even believe that I would offer."  
"Well at least she was surprised."  
"I'm going to go though incase she comes down."  
"Alright I'll see you later pops."  
"Bye Jeff."  
Lexie came down 5 minutes later dressed and ready to go. Shawn drove them in her SUV and went to the diner 10 minutes down the road. Not the most glamorous place in the world but it had the best breakfast around.


	5. Returns

A/N: Well I hate to not use real names but I know that Stephanie and Paul are expecting a child in the end of July. Since this is taking place in Oct. of 2008 I'm not really all that great at predicting the future so I don't know her name. I have, however, read a lot about it being a girl, so I'm just going to roll with it for the time being. Sorry.

"Any plan imperfectly executed is better than no plan perfectly executed."-Scott Serrell

As Shawn and Lexie finished breakfast and were to the car they started to talk about Shawn and his kids.

"I was absolutely terrified when I found out Becca was pregnant with Cameron."  
"Were you really?"  
"Yeah. I had been such a partier and I miserable with my life that I didn't know what to expect. I had left the company because of my back while drugs and alcohol were consuming my life."  
"I didn't know that."  
"Most people don't. But in a way, me being scared for Cameron really saved my life. Becca and Cameron really helped to straighten me out. Cameron is the biggest blessing that I have in my life and so is Cheyenne. My children mean the world to me and I know your child or children will be blessings too."  
"That's great pops, thank you. You always make me look to the positive side of everything and that's why I love you so much."  
"I love you too Angel."  
"Thank you for offering to help me out but I've pondering about it and I don't want you to have to waste you money staying up here to help me out. I wouldn't feel right about it. I mean pulling Cameron and Cheyenne and Becca from your friends and stuff, it just doesn't seem right."  
"Lexie you've helped us out and Cam absolutely loves you. I don't have any financial problems right now so it's not an issue."  
"I know that money is not an issue but Shawn."  
"But Lexie."  
"Dad."  
"We are coming whether you like it or not so you have to deal with it."  
"Could you at least stay at the house? I mean we have a guesthouse in our backyard. It's a trailer that kind of became our studio but there are two bedrooms and a kitchen and everything and you can use our cars or whatever. At least do that to make me happy."  
"I mean I guess that I could try to do that. Angel you know that I have no issue with staying with you and helping you. That's what parents are supposed to do. They are supposed to help their kids when they have kids. And since Becca and I are the only parents that you have we aren't going to let that opportunity go to waste."  
"You know that I really appreciate it."  
"I know that you do."  
"The studio might be a little bit of a mess. I've been in and out of there and so has Jeff."  
"Not a problem. I've never even seen it."  
"Well you probably didn't even know we had it."  
"Well I've seen it but I just thought it was Jeff's dad's because it's on his property so I never asked."  
"My studio has all of my artwork and a lot of my back stock of writing because if it were in the house, oh gosh, it would be all over the house. So at least if it's back there it's out of the way where nobody is stepping over it all the time."  
"Is it at least contained?"  
"Yes very much so. It's only in the living room portion and one of the bedrooms has a lot of painting on the walls that Jeff, Shannon, Casey and I have done. Paul has even put some of his drawings up on the wall."  
"At least it's all in the family then."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Have you talked to Paul lately? How are his kids doing."  
"They are doing well. Steph has her hands full with the two girls."  
"I can't wait to see them. We all used to hang out so much."  
"Lex you can't fly pregnant and you and Steph didn't time your kids together too well. Her and Casey on the other hand are fairly close together though."  
"Really? I didn't even realize."  
"Well Ryan was born in April and Steph's daughter was born at the end of July."  
"I just have to be the oddball right? I just had to get pregnant in February didn't I? I didn't realize Steph and I hadn't seen each other in that long."  
"You have hun. So are you okay now?"  
"I'm so much better now that I've seen and talked to you. You always make me look at the best of a situation which I love."  
"Angel you're just in the mood for giving compliments today aren't you?"  
"Well after all that you've done for me today I can't help but to pay compliments."  
"Just wait until later. I have an even bigger surprise for you."  
"I can't take anymore surprises today pops."  
"Well too bad because you know me, I always come bearing lots and lots of gifts. Some can be a little bit heavier than others."  
"You the only gift that I really need."  
"Alexandra Hardy cut it out now!"  
" Sorry daddy."

"It's alright, I just find it fun to call you Alexandra."  
"Yeah and I absolutely hate it."  
"That's why I call you it. I am your father so I can do whatever I want."  
"No you can't."  
"Yes I can I even grounded you one time."  
"What was that even for anyway? I can't remember."  
"I grounded you for bad mouthing me when you first started in the company. If you think that I am strict with you then you need to come to my house and see my with Cam and Chey."  
"I can't right now but maybe some other time."  
"I just can't believe that Brooke is coming so soon."  
"Yep she's due November 12 so I can't wait until she comes out already."  
"I know the feeling and you want Jeff to be home so he needs to be sure that he has talked to Vince about what the probability of him missing a show is."  
"Well I told him to take off the 4 days before and 4 days after the due date and let Vince know when I was due so that if Jeff had to leave suddenly then it was alright."  
"Good Angel, it seems like you've done this before."  
"Well I helped Casey out helping plan for Ryan so it's not really that hard."

Lexie and Shawn pulled into the driveway and saw Jeff and Shannon's cars. "Yeah my hubby is home."  
"Yep and so are Shannon and Casey it looks like."  
"How do you know about them?"  
"Shannon called me last night to tell me. I was rooting for them after what Matt did and besides that I think that those two were always destined to be together."  
"I think everybody thought that way."  
"I think we should have a huge celebration for those two finally coming to their senses."  
"Yeah we should. Maybe after the show tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll set it up. Do you need any help Angel?"  
"No I'm fine but thanks for asking."  
"You're welcome."  
Shawn opened Lexie's door for her and helped her get out anyways. They continued down the driveway walking arm and arm to the house. Shawn opened the door and held it open for her as she walked in.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled out. Lexie stood in shock with her hands over her eyes.  
"I swear ya'll," she yelled. "I'm the easiest person in the world to surprise."  
"You're welcome Bunny," Jeff said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I was going to surprise all of you tomorrow but I guess that's never ever going to happen." As Lexie started to calm down a little bit she noticed that everyone that she cared about was there: Shawn, Jeff, Casey, Shannon, Becca, Paul, Stephanie, Johnny, Riley, Shane, Allyn's mom, Casey's mom, Daddy Hardy, his girlfriend Lacey and even Vince. "You guys are ridiculous. What about the show tonight?"  
"It was cancelled," Vince said. "One of the trucks broke down and we couldn't get it there in time."  
"The show was cancelled? Not that I don't love you guys but what are all of you doing here?"  
"Well best bud," Casey said putting her arm around her neck. "You threw me one of the best baby showers in the world so it only seemed right and fair for me to do the same thing for you."  
"You arranged all of this. I can't believe that you would do that."  
"Well it's all worth it in the end and we haven't all been together since last Christmas so it seemed perfect. You are such a great person and I wanted you to feel like the queen of the day."  
"Thanks Case, I really do feel like that now thanks to you."  
"You're welcome."  
Casey and Lexie gave each other a hug before Lexie was led outside. Outside all of the decorations, food, presents and such were outside. Linda, Vince's wife, was out by the pool watching all of the kids. It just seemed right that all of the kids were together. There was a new generation of kids, the offspring of wresters and everything just seemed surreal.

_All together for the first time in so long_

_Celebrating the one thing that we all live for_

_The one thing that changes our lives_

_And the way that we look at everything_

_They are the biggest stars in our eyes_

_The first thought in the morning when we wake up_

_The last people we think about before falling asleep_

_And even in the middle of the night when they are there_

_They are always there with love for us_

_Love for all of the people around them_

_And for once we all come together as one_

_A long time coming that we thought would never come_

_A family all-together for twice a year_

_Could not be any sweeter than this moment in time_

_A love stronger than the earth's atmosphere_

_A love that no one person could break _

_And from now on we will have this moment_

_To look back on and smile together_

_Together as one_

Shane and Riley sat together at the table holding hands and making faces at each other. The two of them seemed like teenagers when it came to there love for one another. It was almost amazing how in love they were with each other.

"Shane o and Riles, how are you," Lexie asked as she approached them and gave them a hug.

"We are doing great," Riles said. "We finally decided to take a plunge."  
"You guys are getting married," she said excitedly.

"Not yet."  
"Oh," she said disappointed.

"We ended up buying a house together," Shane said trying to up the mood a little bit.

"Really? That is so great guys. Where abouts?"  
"Out in Southern pines. We are going to be Shannon's new neighbors but he doesn't know that yet."  
"That's awesome. So you'll probably be neighbors with Casey too."  
"Why," Riley asked.

"Because I think those two are starting off where they left off."  
"So she's not waiting for Matt to come back?"  
"No and even if she was I wouldn't really want her to anyways. He screwed her over and it's own fault. She waited almost 5 months before going back to Shannon and I thought it was going to be a lot sooner."  
"I just don't believe it. I've only ever known Casey with Matt. It's just weird to me."  
"Well they dated before and ended up being good friends afterwards so it is kind of weird but I kind of always figured that they would go back to each other."  
"Whatever you say Lexie."  
"Yep it's my baby shower, I can do whatever you want."  
"Thank you I thought that I could."  
Lexie got up and went over to Shannon. "Hey Shan."  
"Yeah."  
She whispered into his ear "Shane is going to be your neighbor."  
"He bought that house," he said quietly.

"Yep."  
"I knew it I knew it I knew it." Shannon walked away and towards Shane. Lexie laughed quietly to herself and turned right into Paul.  
"Hey bro."  
"Hey little sis, or not so little sis."  
"Don't be mean now."  
"I'm not trying to be. So how have you been feeling?"  
"Alright, I was just talking about you on the way here."  
"Were you really?"  
"Yeah I was."  
"About what?"  
"How much I missed you and how much I missed Steph."  
"Your sweet."  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"Her and her mom are in the kitchen."  
"I'll go see her for a minute. I haven't even seen her yet."  
"Alright. I love you girly."  
"Love you too Pauly."  
"When you are done being all pregnant and such it's game on."  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
Jeff's phone rang as Lexie walked into the house.

"Hello."  
"I'm outside."  
"What do you mean your outside?"  
"I'm here can you let me in?"  
"No I can't."  
"Well can you send Casey out at least so I can talk to her."  
"Not the best idea."  
"Please. I'll just come around back and surprise the shit out of everybody."  
"And you just want to take it out her. Fine, whatever. I'll send her out."  
He hung up his phone and went over to Casey. He put his arm around her as she was watching Shannon yelling at Shane.

"Hey Casey."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah sure."  
They walked over to the corner of the deck and talked quietly.

"I didn't want this to happen today but it is."  
"What," Casey asked scared.

"You have somebody waiting at the front door for you."  
"Who is it?"  
"You just need to go and figure it out."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Casey walked away and went inside passing through the kitchen and not stopping to talk. Her heartbeat extremely fast as she headed towards the door. She opened the door and saw her husband standing at the door with flowers in hand.

"Matt," she said quietly under her breath.


	6. Screeching Halt

**Author's Note: I absolutely love writing this story and I would love to hear more feedback to know if I should keep writing or not. I like this chapter because Matt is finally confronted and Lexie finally figures out her future.**

Screeching Halt

"The vision that you glorify in your mind, the ideal that you enthrone in your heart-this you will build your life by, and this you will become."

Casey stood in shock seeing Matt standing at the door. What she had been wanting for so long, for him to finally come back, is not what she wanted at all.

"What are you doing here," she said closing the door behind her before he could see Ryan in the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Then talk," she said walking towards Shannon's car. She opened the door and grabbed her pack of cigarettes.

"I wanted to apologize."  
"Well that's so nice of you. You think that's all I need," she said in between lighting her cigarette.

"Casey I'm sorry for leaving."  
"Alright let's hear this story."  
"I was overwhelmed honey. I wasn't ready to be a father yet, and you should have known that."  
"Well babe, it takes two you know. Ryan is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wasn't ready to be a mother either but I didn't abandon my son and I've been here for him trying to be the best that I can be. You left me with nothing but a huge house, a dog and a son. I had no way of supporting us and you were no where to be found. I thought that after everything I was still ready to take you back but I'm not. What do you want from me Matt? Really."  
"I want us to be a family."  
"It's not going to happen."  
"Why not?"  
"You left," she yelled. "It's not my fucking fault that I was dating a loser who couldn't deal with a little bit of stress. You're not the person that I thought that you were."  
"Yes I left but I came back."  
"A little too late if I do say so myself."  
"What's going with you Casey? What has changed?"  
"Well I'm going back to work very soon. Oh and I'm dating again."  
"Really," Matt said disappointed.

"What," she said getting sassy. "You thought that I was just going to wait for you to get your shit together."  
"Well."  
"No Matt, you don't get to walk back in here and think that everything is going to be the same. It's not fair to me and it's definitely not fair to Ryan."  
"Casey."  
"No. I've been thinking and Matt, you are never going to be in my son's life. I'm filing for sole custody of Ryan."  
"You can't do that to me."  
"I do whatever the hell I want. You gave up your right when you left and I'm not having unstable people in my son's life. I'll let you know when the hearing is."  
Casey got up and stomped on her cigarette walking towards the door.

"Casey don't walk away."  
"I'm just learning from you."  
She went inside and closed the door behind her. She walked through the living room and into the living room to see her son. Ryan smiled and lifted his arms as she bent down to pick him up.

"Hey little man, you doing alright," she said to him smiling trying not to cry. She held him a little bit tighter before walking outside with him and seeing everybody. She went over to Jeff and Shannon. Jeff looked at Casey with a saddened look on his face.  
"Hey Shannon can you take Ryan for a minute?"  
"Yeah not a problem."  
Shannon took Ryan from Casey and Jeff put his hand on Casey's back leading her to the side of the house.

"You alright Case?"  
"He's such an asshole," she said starting to burst into the tears that she had been trying to hold in. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
"Casey, what would you have expected from him after all this time."  
"He tried making it seem like it wasn't an issue at all that he left. Like I would just welcome him with open arms. This is just absolutely ridiculous."  
"I know, I'm not too happy with him right now either. He's my brother and right now I could give two shits about him."  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Of course I do Casey. I do not condone anybody who just leaves their child behind without saying one word. We lost our mother when we were little and he knows how hard it was so I just don't understand how after all of the shit that we have been through as a family he would just leave his own."  
"I don't get it either."

"Stephanie," Lexie yelled when she entered into the kitchen to see Stephanie and Linda preparing the food. "I've missed you so much," she said walking up to her and giving her a hug.  
"Oh my god Lex, you are getting so big."  
"I know."  
"When are you due?"  
"In about a month, November 8th to be exact."  
"And it's a girl right."  
"Yep, Brooke."  
"So how are you feeling about it?"  
"I just can't wait until she is finally here. Having Ryan here and helping Casey out I think has really prepared me for her coming."  
"That's great Lexie, I'm so proud of you."  
"So how's being a mom for you?"  
"It's is absolutely fantastic."  
"How hard is it when Paul is gone though? I mean that's probably the one thing that I am worried about."  
"Well it's extremely hard not having him to help because the kids love him. But it's nice because my mom helps me out a lot and I'm not usually ever alone."  
"Oh," Lexie said with a saddened voice. Jeff would have to be gone all of the time and granted Shawn said that they would all move up here but it still wasn't the real thing without her own mother and father there. She said a polite goodbye to Stephanie and Linda before going upstairs to her room. She lied on the bed holding her stomach and began to cry. Everybody was downstairs having a good time preparing for the birth of Brooke Ann Hardy while she was upstairs contemplating what to do about the feeling of loneliness that she was having and what she was going to do about work. After about 20 minutes in her room there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
She knew that it had to be one of her friends but instead, she saw Matt walk in the door.

"Get the hell out."  
"Would you talk to me for a minute?"  
"Matt, I'm already stressing out way more than necessary but you here is way too much. Just leave."  
"Lexie," he said closing the door behind him and walking towards the bed. "I just want to talk for a minute."  
"Fine a minute."  
"How do you feel about what I did?"  
"I feel like you are a useless piece of shit that doesn't deserve anything in your life. You walked away from my best friend, someone who is like my sister, hell she could be if you weren't such an asshole. But you know what's sad? Ryan is going to grow up not knowing that you are his father. You lost that privilege the minute you walked out that door. Sure maybe a three day blunder would have been acceptable, even that's stretching it but after 3 months you expect all of us to drop what we are doing and go running back. It's not going to happen. You are going to stay the hell away from my family, my daughter will never know her uncle and your son will never know you. Jeff and I are happy, Casey and Shannon are happy, you are a miserable son of a bitch and you are going to have to live with that for the rest of your life. You screwed up and that's all there is to it. Now if you don't have anything else to say, you can leave my house right now before anybody knows you're here because if Shannon finds out you're here, if Paul finds out that you are up here harassing me when I am pregnant and pissed off then you won't live to see how this all ends up."  
"But Lexie."  
"But nothing. Your minute is up and I never ever," she yelled. "Want to see you fucking face ever again."

Matt got off the bed, misty eyed, and walked out the door. Lexie lied back down in bed and looked up at the ceiling shaking her head in disbelief. She closed her eyes and thought back to high school when everything was so simple. Both of her parents were together and she, Casey and Allyn were the best of friends. She thought that her life was perfect and when she looked back to the past that was the only other time when her life could have been more perfect. She didn't want to bring a child into the world without a lot of hard work, with her in a stable mindset. She shrugged off the feeling of not having her parents there and knew that they would always be in the back of her mind. Lexie had decided a few years back that it was time to forget about them and to move on with her life. And she had for the most part, only second guessing herself a few times here and there about letting her parents out of her life. She went to the bathroom and straightened herself out before heading downstairs.

In her living room across from the staircase Vince was sitting on the couch talking on his phone. He motioned her over and she sat down on the couch facing him. It was amazing how well Vince did business as he got off the phone.

"Hey girly."  
"Hey,"  
"Are you doing alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"I saw that you were up there a while."  
"Well I was just taking care of a little bit of business."  
"Me too, sorry. The business still never let's me have a day off."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Speaking of, I heard that you wanted to talk to me."  
"From who?"  
"I'll give you one guess."  
"My father."  
"Yeah. So what's on your mind kiddo?"  
"I'm just a little scared is all and confused."  
"About what?"  
"Well I'm psyched that I'm going to be a mother but I also want to be a wrestler."  
"That could be arranged."  
"But I want to be a mom at the same time. I can't let my daughter grow up with a nanny and I don't want to be on the road while she is home and she take her first step or speak her first word. It only happens one time and I don't want to miss it."  
"I understand that but you want to still be in the company right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And do you want to do it full time?"  
"I would love to and Jeff too. I want us to all be there without hesitation and without strings attached. Vince you know that I love you and that I love this company but if it comes to it my family out ways it. I need to you come up with a plan if you still want me back."  
"Of course I do Lexie. With you and Casey coming back it will prove to all the other divas that you can have a baby and still wrestle."  
"So what do you suggest?"  
"I suggest that after Brooke is born you take off at least 2 months to get you body back into wrestling form with training and conditioning and in ring experience. And at that point, when it is time for you to make a comeback there will not be a problem coming up with a solution so that Jeff, Brooke, Casey, Ryan, Shannon and yourself can't be back on the road and still have each other."  
"But how?"  
"Lexie you know that we all love you and you know that we will do anything that we can for you, your friends and your family."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Well your gift should be here any second." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Vince helped Lexie up and she opened the door. Sitting in her driveway was the best gift that she could have gotten.

"You seriously did this."  
"Yeah I did."  
"This is absolutely amazing." Lexie walked up and admired the huge bus parked in front of her. "Can I go inside?"  
"Of course you can."  
Lexie walked up the stairs of the bus and noticed that the entire inside was decked out.

"Now it's not the most luxurious thing," Vince said as he walked in behind her. "But it will do. The back has a playroom for Brooke and Ryan and there a bed back there incase anyone needs a nap. All up here is a common place for everyone to sit around and talk."  
"Thanks Vince, this is the best, you're the best." She turned around and gave him a hug with a huge smile on her face. "You just made my life."

**Author's Note: PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND. HOPED YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON!**


	7. Touching

**Author's Note- Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I really appreciate the feedback. I keep writing, reviews just help me get it done a little faster. My motivation for everything. **

Touching

"People take different roads seeking fulfillment and happiness. Just because they're not on your road doesn't mean they've gotten lost."- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

After a few minutes of Lexie thanking Vince over and over again, she finally settled down on the couch underneath the large flat screen television, with every video game she could imagine. Vince sat across from her and looked at her intently.

"So what's on your mind kiddo?"  
"I'm too excited to think."  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"But this must have cost a fortune."  
"Yeah but you are well worth it. If it means making 4 or more of superstars happy then it's all worth it."  
"Good, because I really love it. Brooke will be happy with this."  
"I think she will. How are you doing with the pregnancy?"  
"Great actually. She's pretty chill so I think that she will be more like her father. I just hope she doesn't grow up wanting to be a risk taker like he is."

"Let's just hope that she gets her mother's beauty cuz the last thing that we need is another rainbow haired warrior."  
"That wouldn't be too bad I just want my son to be like Jeff and for Brooke to be like me."  
"Son? Are you having twins sweetie?"  
"No I'm just looking towards the future I guess."  
"Well it's never too early to look into it."  
Shawn walked over to Jeff in the backyard after he and Casey appeared from the side of the house.

"What was that all about," Shawn asked putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Umm, we had a little bit of an issue earlier pops."  
"Would that happen to be a certain brother of yours?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Because Casey looked like she had a death grip on Ryan, just the way a mother would if was in danger, and she disappeared into nothingness after you got off the phone and came back smelling of cigarettes. I have to admit, all of you are so much alike when it comes to smoking when you're stressed out."  
"You are way too observant."  
"I'm a father, that's what I do."  
"Anything that you've observed today."  
"The fact that your pregnant wife disappeared about 45 minutes ago and nobody has bothered to find her and talk to her."  
"What? I didn't even know. I thought she was inside with Steph and Linda."  
"I talked to them and they said that she had gone upstairs to cool down."  
"Oh no."  
Jeff dashed through the French doors, through the kitchen, past the open dining/ living room and ran up the stairs. He slowed down getting to their room and couldn't find her there. He began to panic as he searched the upstairs of their house and couldn't find her there either. He ran down the stairs, skipping stairs every which way and made his way outside. When he looked in his driveway he stopped dead in his tracks. The bus that took up most of it was all he could see and he stared at it not being able to speak. As he walked towards it Lexie and Vince came out. He ran over to his wife and gave her a huge hug.

"I was worried," he stated out of breath.

"Why?"  
"Shawn told me he hasn't seen you for 45 minutes and what is this?"  
"My way of staying in the WWE without forsaking our daughter."  
"So this is your surprise Vince? Nice job."  
"Thanks," he said with the oh so apparent Vince McMahon ego. "I'm going to go back inside."

Vince left Lexie and Jeff as they walked onto the bus. Jeff hid excitement for the bus and looked worried towards his wife.

"What's wrong pretty girl?"  
"I don't know," she said trying to forget everything.

"Come on you can talk to me?"  
"Well I just got upset because I was talking to Stephanie about her kids and how she dealt with it and she said that her mom was always there to help when she needed it. Then it made me feel horrible that my mother is not here for me and neither is my dad. It's been a little emotional for me with Brooke coming so soon and knowing that she is never going to have a grandmother, you know? I mean we have pops and daddy but I'm still not as close to Becca where I could call her my mom and your mom has been gone for a while so I don't know, it's not the same without my parents here, my real ones."  
"Honey it'll be okay. As long as we are good to Brooke then that's all that matters. We are going to great parents and no matter what, pops and daddy will always be here for them. Everything will be fine honey."  
"And Matt?"  
"What about him?"  
"He was here."  
"I kind of already knew that but how do you know? He never came inside."  
"He was there buddy. He came up to our room while I was laying down feeling so for myself."  
"What happened?"  
"I voiced my opinions towards him and told him that he would never meet his niece or ever see his son again. I just kind of jabbed in the fact that Shannon and Casey are together."  
"I'm glad babe."  
"I took out all of my aggression on him and that made me feel so much better that I got to finally tell him exactly how I felt about what he did. I've been wanting to do that for so long now that it's not even funny."  
"Good job, high five." Lexie laughed at her husband and high fived him. "Are you okay now though?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Vince and I talked and he surprised me with this. I mean, how awesome."  
"I know right. I'm so excited that I get my sweetie back on the road with me. Oh my God, we are so taking this to the show tomorrow."  
"Who?"  
"Everyone. Casey, Shannon, Shawn, Becca, Paul, Johnny, Stephanie, Riley, Shane, all of the kids. I mean, come on Lex, we can all ride in style and that way we can all be together."  
"Sounds damn good to me."  
Lexie kissed Jeff for what seemed like the first time in hours. She leaned against his chest and could feel his heart beat against her cheek. He put one arm around her and the other on her stomach with her hand on top of his. They just sat there for a long time, not speaking a word to each other and relaxing.

Casey looked puzzled as she tried to arrange the buffet table outside. Shawn looked her and smiled, while Becca gave him the reassuring look. He got up and kissed his wife and kids and walked over to Casey.

"Do you need help?"  
"Jes Shawn, you scared me."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Yeah I could use it."  
"What's wrong Casey? Even you don't usually have problems setting a table."  
"Thanks. Really. Love you too."  
"I didn't mean it like that but it looks like you are just distracted is all."  
"I talked to Matty."  
"Really? And?"  
"Well he just started giving me all of these bullshit lines and such but I don't care. I told him that I was filing for sole custody of Ryan and he looked like a deer in the headlights."  
"He wasn't expecting that? Seems funny considering that he's the one that left."  
"Yeah I know right."  
"Good for you though honey. I'm glad that you stood up to that no good son of a bitch."  
"Me too, I actually couldn't believe it myself."  
"So do you know what's wrong with my Angel? When we left breakfast she was fine."  
"Well that's just Lex you should know that. Plus she's pregnant which doesn't make things any better."  
"Do you have any idea though?"  
"It might be that she misses her parents and that they should be here to be a part of this, her first child, the baby shower and such. It's nothing against you Shawn because you have been such a good father to her but she probably wishes that her own parents were here."  
"You know her don't you."  
"Just a little bit. It's like we have that umm, twins intuition and such but we aren't even sisters. I can usually tell what's wrong with her just by looking at her or the situation."  
"Well maybe I should learn how to that."  
"It's probably not the best idea in the world, sorry. It's kind of like our thing you know? No one can take this from me."  
"So are you worried at all?"  
"About?"  
"Ryan and the battle."  
"No because I know that there is no way in hell that a judge would ever side with him. There's no way that they could right? They could look at a guy who abandoned his child and then grant him any kind of visitation rights?"  
"No judge would ever be that stupid."  
"Then no I have nothing to worry about."

"Jeff."

"Yeah."

"We should probably get back to everyone now right? I mean it's a baby shower, we shouldn't be sitting here being all sentimental. It's supposed to be fun right?"  
"Come on wifey, let's do this."  
He got up and took his wife's hand helping her up and off the bus. When they walked onto the deck dinner had been put out and everyone was gathering and filling their plates.

"Leave it to the Hardy's to show up right when the food is served," Shannon yelled through eating his food.  
"I can do whatever I want," Lexie said shooting him a glaring look. Shannon laughed and then focused back on his food. Lexie smiled at Jeff and sat down while he got their dinner ready. She smiled as she looked around at all of her friends, getting along and smiling at each other. Looking at all of the families together didn't make her sad anymore, it made her happy. She realized that yes her real parents weren't there but there was plenty of family around either way. And all of these people were so good to her.

When it came to gifts there weren't many. Lexie already had everything taken care of and she just couldn't see why she would have everybody waste their money on her. Instead the money went to various charities for underprivileged children. Lexie thought that they could use all of the stuff instead of her. At the end of the night, everybody agreed to be back early in the morning so that they could all ride in style to the show. After saying goodbye to everybody Lexie was exhausted. She went upstairs and tried to sleep but she couldn't. She had too much weighing on her mind, even though the night went perfectly fine and kept her mind off of everything.

_Surreal moments, loving life_

_Being on the edge of so much  
Finally reaching the top_

_Loving the life to the fullest_

_Knowing that the best is yet to come_

_The past is still haunting her_

_Insecurities, loneliness, morning_

_Missing what she used to be_

_Even though life isn't bad now_

_Everything is better now_

_She still wants to go back_

_To a place where is everything was perfect_

_Perfect family, school, life  
No sadness that meant anything_

_Having everyone she loved around her_

_Not scattered and shattered out_

_Her heart was shattered into many pieces_

_Not wanting to believe that this is real_

_Being on the brink of an amazing accomplishment_

_Surrounded by the love of her life  
She will get through it_

_Through all of the pain and heartache  
Through the troubles of her haunting past_

_Picking up the pieces _

_Putting them back together_

_She will work through it like always_

_Knowing that everything is fine_

_That it is just her mind playing tricks_

_Her heart will be put together again  
Knowing that it can only go up from here_

Lexie looked at Jeff as she went back into their room. He was sound asleep not even knowing that she had left. She smiled towards him and lied next to him, kissing his forehead before hand. She turned the lights off and Jeff stirred in his sleep, putting his arms over his wife and digging his head lightly into her back. She smiled to herself as the darkness was the only thing between her and becoming the mother that she wanted to become.

**Author's Note: Please review. Let me know what you think so far and let me know about the poetry in the story. I write all of the poetry and if I don't I cite it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too. It's my motivation. **


	8. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note: I guess that you guys are pretty lucky that I can't sleep anymore because I keep the chapters coming. If you like it review it and let me know if I should finally sleep**

Back to the Beginning

"The past empowers the present, and the sweeping footsteps leading to this present marks the pathways to the future."-Mary Catherine Bateson

As Lexie walked into the arena with Jeff in toe the two the photographers took pictures of them. Lexie smiled appropriately holding her stomach and Jeff opened the door for her leading her inside. Lexie looked around like she hadn't been inside an arena for her entire life. Feeling like she was the new kid again she noticed every little detail. The logos on the wall for the Carolina Hurricanes and the crates everywhere carrying attire and various set pieces. Lexie smiled seeing the makeup artist, the hair artist and the seamstress that made their ring attire. She smiled politely and she and Jeff went to their locker room. There was an oversized chair with an ottoman for her to put her feet up and enough food and water so that she would never have to leave.

"You excited wifey?"  
"Yeah I really am. I feel like I haven't been here in forever. It's just weird is all."  
"Don't worry you'll be back in the swing of things in no time."  
"I guess so."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just miss it here."  
"You'll be back Lexie, Vince is trying to make this transition as easy as possible."  
"I know he is but I don't know, I'm just talking nonsense."  
"It's alright."  
Lexie and Jeff sat down on the chair and just lied in each other's arms.

"Hey Casey, can I see you in my office?"  
Casey gave Shannon a look and gave him Ryan to hold. Her heart beat faster and faster as she followed him in. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm doing great how are you?"  
"I'm good."  
"Didn't we go over all of this yesterday? The formalities and all of that stuff."  
"Yeah sorry, force of habit. This is business."  
"Alright, so what's up?"  
"What do you think about wrestling again?"  
"I feel like I could start again. What's the plan?"  
"Well in two weeks there is our Raw Halloween edition. Even though it's not actually Halloween yet, we still have our divas match."  
"Of course."  
"And I was wondering if you were ready to come back that early."  
"Of course I am."  
"Are you in shape? Not to be rude."  
"Yeah I'm getting very close. I still have a pound or two to lose but after that I will be better than I was before."  
"That's great to hear."  
"Yeah. Am I getting ready for a title match, rivalries."  
"Well we've got it scheduled so that there are 6 divas and nobody is going to know that it is you. However, they will be getting a few hints but it won't be for certain."  
"Alright."  
"So the storyline. You and Shannon…"  
A few hours later after dinner had been served and everybody was getting dressed Lexie just sat and watched. Vince came out of nowhere and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing," he asked her squatting down next to her.  
"Just wishing I was one of them."  
"Well you should be getting dressed too."  
"Why?"  
"You're going out with Jeff tonight."  
"Really," Lexie said with excitement. "Vince, how do you know how to make me happy?"  
"I know you. I personally picked you to come into the industry and I knew the kind of person that you were and are. I know that you are missing here, I could tell yesterday when we talked. I know you're itching to get out there so for the tonight, next week and the week after you will accompany Jeff and/or Casey out to the ring."  
"Casey?"  
"Yeah in two weeks she is coming back. Big big story."  
"I'm so excited, why didn't she tell me?"  
"I told her not to."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I wanted to see the look on your face."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. So does that sound good?"  
"What am I going to do out there?"  
"Just join in on commentary."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"So go on and get dressed."  
"Thanks."  
She stood up and gave him a hug before going to the locker room.

"What are you so happy about," Jeff asked as he laced up his boots.

"I get to go out to the ring with you."  
"That's great babe."  
"Yeah."  
She put her bag up on the chair and looked through it. She took out a pair of stiletto heeled black boots, a pair of jeans and a black halter-top.  
"Did you know you were going out there," Jeff asked as she started pulling out hair products.

"No but I know Vince and there had to be a surprise in store."  
"Well it's great Lexie, it really is."  
She put on her shirt and then did her hair. She curled her now dark brown hair and put it up into a ponytail and then finished getting dressed.

"You look great Lexie," Jeff said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Thanks so do you. But I've got to go and give Casey a piece of my mind."  
"Bunny you aren't mad are you?"  
"No but I want her to think I am."  
Lexie walked out of the locker room to try and kind Casey. She found her by the catering room and punched her in the arm.

"Damn Lexie what was that for?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?"  
"Because Vince asked me not to."  
"And when has that ever stopped you?"  
"I'm sorry buddy."  
"It's alright. So what are you going to be for Halloween?"  
"I was thinking of a playboy bunny or a lifeguard, something like that."  
"Well since I am accompanying you I think a lifeguard would be your best bet."  
"Why what were you thinking?"  
"I'm not going to tell you. It's gonna have to be a surprise for you too."  
"Oh come on, you can't just do that."  
"Yes I can. I'm gonna play the 'I'm pregnant card, I can do what I want' card."  
"Not fair."  
"Why not? You played it way more than once during your pregnancy and this is the first time I've played it. So don't go there."  
"Fine whatever. You win as usually."  
"So what does Vince have in store for you now?"  
"I'm playing the boss told me not to say anything card."  
"Thanks Casey, I really appreciate it. I love all the love I'm getting around here."  
"You got plenty but you just don't always get what your way."  
"No but I wish I did. So is a certain boy of yours involved?"  
"Which one?"  
"They are involving Ryan," Lexie said with surprise. "Are you okay with that?"  
"Yeah I am. I actually loved Vince's ideas and it's all really seemed to make sense to me."  
"That's good. So this match, is it the first one?"  
"Yep. They'll hint at me here but there is nothing solid that I will ever wrestle again. I'm the last to be introduced so it will just be a huge surprise. But what about you? What's Vince's plan for you?"  
"I'll probably be on-screen until I go into labor and after that maybe a month or two before my return."  
"Why do you get to come back so soon?"  
"I requested to come back that soon and I think that with everything that happened with Matt that you would have wanted to spend more time with Ryan."  
"Yeah Vince would do something like that."

Around dinnertime Jeff and Lexie went out of the locker room to go to the catering room for dinner. When Jeff led her past it she looked at him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see but I figured that we would go out to get something to eat."  
"I guess that would be alright."  
"Come on."  
Jeff held her hand as they walked into the cool, autumn North Carolina weather. As they walked a little further Lexie noticed the Subway just ahead. Across the street was a park filled with leaves, unusual for Charlotte. She looked over at Jeff and smiled. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Jeff," Lexie said trying to hold back her tears.  
"Come on Lexie I had to. You said yourself that it felt like the beginning again. I just thought that recreating our first date would be fitting."  
"How did you plan this Jeff?"  
"I had some help of course. John raked up the leaves in Mass and Shawn set it all up."

"Thank you so much baby."  
They got their grinders and headed across the street to sit on the bench in the park. They ended up still having a leaf fight but a little more gentle time.

2 hours later

The cameras followed Jeff as he approached Shannon.

"Hey man," he said putting his hand on his shoulder. "How does it feel to be back?"  
"Great man, great. I'm doing a lot better now that I have my girlfriend here."  
"Really, who is it?"  
"I think that you might now her."  
Jeff gave Shannon a puzzled look as Casey walked up behind Shannon carrying Ryan. The crowd went wild as she put her hand on his shoulder and Ryan was dressed in a Shannon Moore shirt and a pair of jeans. He gave her a kiss as she handed Ryan to him.

"So is this the famous Ryan?"  
"Of course it is."  
"Well congratulations you two on Ryan."  
"Well congratulations to you too," Shannon said. "I hear that Lexie is due soon too."  
"Yeah she is, in about a month or so."  
"Boy or girl," Shannon asked.

"Girl," Casey and Jeff said in unison and then laughed at each other.

"Getting back to the old days," Casey said smiling. "Where is your wife anyways?"  
"No idea but she'll be around later."  
"Really? She's here."  
"Yeah come on we are in North Carolina there is no way that she could stay away."  
The camera cut off and Lexie came out from behind the camera guy.

"Hey Casey." Lexie gave Casey a hug. "You're so right, I never thought of it like old days."  
"Yeah but it is. I'm with Shannon and you're with Jeff. It's been so long since it was all 4 of us together."  
"That feels like whole other life." Shannon and Jeff walked away leaving the girls alone. Lexie hoisted up into one of the crates. "It's just weird that you're saying that because earlier Jeff recreated our first date. He had leaves brought down from New England and he just seemed so prepared for it."

"That's really sweet of him. I wonder why he did it."  
"Because it feels like the beginning again, just a new one. Being back here, having a baby, being an aunt, a wife, it's just a whole new beginning and it's one that I'm not afraid of."  
"What were you afraid of before?"  
"Well coming in here I was panicking wondering what would come of it. I was afraid I wouldn't fit in. But because of you, Casey, I was never alone. You introduced me to the love of my life and you continue to be here for me no matter what."  
"But Lexie, you've always been so stronger than me. They way that you carry yourself and all. I'm so proud of you for getting through the past and everything that has haunted you. Your parents passing when you were so young and Allyn passing when we had all finally gotten back together again, being a wonderful aunt to Ryan and spoiling him rotten. Just everything that you do amazes me and I'm lucky to have you in my life even if we do get into our little bickering fights. I love you Lexie and you will always be my best friend."  
"I love you too Casey and you never stopped being my best and truest friend. You came into this industry hoping to find me and you did. I love the fact that you are persistent and loyal and will do anything to help the people that you love."  
Casey leaned over and gave her best friend a huge hug. They smiled at each other and wiped away the tears that started to form. A tech came over to them and said that Vince needed to see them in his office together. They looked at each other confused and headed for his office.

"Hey girls come in." They sat down on the couch and looked at Vince. "So you guys know that there are cameras absolutely everywhere right." The girls still looked at each other trying to think if they had said something bad about someone. "Well we caught your little conversation a minute ago on camera."  
"Is that a bad thing," Lexie asked.

"We were just having a private conversation," Casey continued.

"No it's not a bad thing at all. It's just perfect because it was completely unscripted and it's a way to show everyone how good of friends you two truly are."  
"So," Lexie said. "You want to use personal reactions of us to entertain the fans?"  
"Well yeah."  
"Why should we?"  
"Lexie please don't be offensive. I have done a lot to keep you in the industry and I just think that asking for one thing really isn't that big of a deal."  
She sat and thought for a minute. She then looked at Casey and then at Vince.

"Fine," she said. "I guess it's a good thing that you even asked."  
"Yeah normally I just would have showed it anyways so you should be honored."  
"Oh yeah, very much so. But have you given any thought to what I will be doing once I come back?"  
"I'm not sure Lex, that's not for another two or three months so it's hard. We will start talking when you are closer to coming back. I'm not going to give you some bullshit answer because a lot can happen between now and then."  
"Seems reasonable, I was just asking,"  
"Can I do anything else for you ladies today?"  
"No," Casey replied.

"We see you too much, not really anytime for not catching up," Lexie joked.

They left Vince's office and went to find Shannon, Jeff and Ryan.

**Author's Note: Not the best chapter, not really any action but hey, a lot of the past and the next chapter is where I wanted to get to. Hopefully up before 3 in the afternoon on July 31. Please review i love them thanks Sabrina**


	9. New Addition

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely long wait. School is back in session and I got extreme writter's block. Hope you like the chapter. Can't promise when the next chapter will be up.**

New Addition

"It's tough to make predictions, especially about the future."

2 weeks later

"Come on Lexie, we are going to be late," Jeff yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming. Give the pregnant woman a chance to pee please. It's not like 2 minutes is going to make that big of a difference."  
"It is if you are already a half an hour late. It's quite a long drive to San Antonio."  
"I know but it would be a lot easier if we could take a plane."  
"Yeah it would but we don't have that luxury."  
"Is everyone here?"  
"Yeah, Shannon, Casey and Ryan are waiting for us on the bus."

As Lexie got to the bottom of the stairs they went outside and got on the bus to see Casey and Shannon playing Guitar Hero. On the long ride to San Antonio that's all the four of them did. After getting the game it was the only thing that they wanted to do on the road.  
When they got the arena in San Antonio it was about 4 hours until the show started. They walked into the arena and found their dressing room. They were all still getting readjusted to being back together again. Lexie looked through her bag to start getting ready for the diva's Halloween match. She dressed herself into a black bikini top and a pair of black and orange board shorts.

"Lexie," Jeff said when she came out. "You aren't going to the beach, it's supposed to be a costume."  
"It will be in a little while but I need your help."  
"With what?"  
Lexie took out the paint and pointed at her stomach.  
"You can't be serious," Jeff laughed as he walked over to her, taking the paint out of her hands.  
"Come on it's funny, you've gotta admit that."  
"Yeah it is but I just can't believe that you actually came up with it."  
"Just shut up and start painting."  
Jeff kneeled down on in front of her and took out her paint.  
An hour and a half later they were finished.

"Thanks hubby."  
"You're welcome wifey, now can we go and get something to eat? I'm starving."  
"Yeah sure no problem. Just let me grab a coat."  
"Why? You'll ruin it all."  
"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise of it all."  
They went off to the catering room to grab what they could and sat down with Shannon, Casey, Ryan, Shawn and Becca.  
"Hey Lexie, where have you been?"  
"Getting ready."  
"You don't look it," Casey said.

"Thanks buddy I appreciate that one."  
"Well you don't."  
"It's all underneath. You'll see it later."

"Why not now?"  
"Because it's a surprise. Don't worry, it's good."  
"Oh really."

"Yeah really."  
"Angel can I talk to you," Shawn asked after dinner was over.

"Yeah, where?"  
"My locker room."  
Lexie and Shawn got up from the table and headed off to his locker room. Once inside he closed the door.

"I never said thanks to you for a few weeks ago. It was really nice of you to help."  
"I just thought it was romantic that Jeff thought of something like that and it seemed like he had been thinking of it for a long time."  
"I didn't know that, but anyways thanks."  
"You're welcome, happy to help. So what is this costume of yours."  
"Why does everyone want to know?

"Because you are trying to keep it a big secret. That always makes people guess even more."  
"I know and that's all my fun."  
"You won't show me?"  
"Nope."  
"I don't get the father privilege?"  
"Nope."  
"Come on Angel, please."

"Nope, now stop asking."  
"Fine. Anyways I was going to ask you if you guys wanted to stay at my house this week. I mean next week's show is in Austin and by the time you get home it would already be time to leave again."  
"But that would mean I would need to miss out on Guitar Hero."  
"No you wouldn't. Cameron has it and I swear that kid is undefeatable. He is the undisputed champion of Guitar Hero."

"Oh well that's one title I may just have to take from him."  
"I doubt it. He is really good. He has Rockband too."  
"Man your kid is spoiled."  
"They both are and yours will be too."  
"Speaking of where is Cameron?"  
"He's with Hunter and Steph. He and Becca will by ringside later."  
"Sounds good and we would love to stay with you this week. It is completely pointless for me to go home. Everyone else can because they can fly but me, no way."  
"So you're staying with your pops this week."  
"I remember when you absolutely hated that name."  
"Yeah but it has really grown on me. I mean Jeff is my son-in-law now and before he was just a boyfriend. It sketched me out a little bit but it's fine now."  
"Alright I would love to stay and chat but I have to finish getting ready. Only an hour and a half before showtime."  
"Fine but I'll be there for the big reveal."  
"You and everyone else."  
Lexie hugged her father and went to her locker room to do her hair. She straightened it with a little curl at the end and sprayed it in place. She then took yellow face paint and a little orange to put 3 stars next to her right eye. Before she knew it, it was time for the match. She took her robe off and put it on the couch, checking everything to make sure it was okay. Jeff met her at the door and gave her a kiss with a reassuring look on his face.

Walking down the hall to meet up with her friends and most people laughed as she walked. She saw the other divas making the finishing touches and heading to where she was going. When she walked up to her friends, Shawn was the first one to see her.

"Angel that is great."  
"Thanks pops."  
Casey turned around and laughed at her the second that she saw Lexie.  
"Lexie, this has got to the funniest thing that you've ever done."  
"Thanks that is what I was going for."  
"Well you pulled it off."  
"Are you nervous about your match?"  
"Yeah a little bit. But you doing that made me laugh and forget about it for a minute."  
"Well come on, we should probably get going."  
Casey kissed her son goodbye and handed him to Shannon. She then took her friend's arm and headed off towards the ring. All of the other divas had been introduced by the time they got there and Casey looked at Lexie.

"Do you want me to out first," Lexie asked.

"Yeah and introduce me. That would be great."  
"My music first?"  
"Yeah."  
Lexie told the tech to play her music and when he did she grabbed a mic and walked out.  
"Now if this was only a costume contest I would certainly win, hands down, no question about it. But since it is a match and I'm a little pregnant, I have found somebody, the only person, that can match me and who will win this match hands down. My best friend in the whole world, Kaisa!"

Casey's music hit and when she came out the crowd yelled. She was wearing a lifeguard swimsuit, baywatch style, and Lexie dressed in her bikini also sported her pregnant belly painted as a beach ball. They walked down arm and arm. When they got to the ring, Casey slid in and Lexie walked to the left, where Becca and Cameron where sitting. She leaned over and hugged Cameron.

"Hey buddy. Do you want to come sit with me?" He nodded his head as Becca helped him over the barricade. He smiled big and waved to everyone while holding Lexie's hand with the other. Once at the announcer's table, Lexie sat down and put her headset on and then Cameron sat on her lap.  
"Well Lexie, it's great to see you again," the King said. "Great choice in a costume."  
"I figured that I am pregnant and I should use it to me advantage in one way or another."  
"Sounds great. Now who is this little guy?"  
"This is Cameron, the son of the one and only Shawn Michaels and the Undisputed Champion of Guitar Hero."  
"That's quite an accomplishment at such a young age."  
"Yeah it is. He is just the sweetest little kid I've ever met."  
"He probably learned it from his parents."  
"There is no doubt about that. Shawn is a great dad and he has become a great father to me. I don't have either of my parents so he stepped up to the role and together we make up a wonderful family."  
"Speaking of family, when is the new addition coming?"  
"I'm sad to say this will probably be my last Raw. She is due within the next few weeks."  
The match continued on with Riley and Casey basically beating everyone. It was all in fun but everybody was still ganging up on Riley and Casey.

"Lexie, how hard is it for you to watch two of your friends be in there against four other people and not be able to jump in there and help them."  
"It's really hard to resist considering I've been out for so long but I will be back as soon as…"  
Before Lexie could finish her sentence she felt something weird happen. She looked down and realized the her water had broke. She looked up in disbelief and Becca came running. She took Cameron from her and ran to get help. Once Casey and Riley realized what happened, they took themselves out of the match and ran to her side.

Jeff came running down the ramp in terror. He had no idea because the baby wasn't supposed to come for another week and they didn't expect it to happen in the middle of the show.

"Lexie are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm just peachy."  
"Is the baby coming?"  
"No I just had to pee is all. Of course I'm having the baby you idiot."  
"We should get you to the hospital."  
"The ambulance is on the way."  
Becca and Shawn came down with a wheelchair to get Lexie out of the public eye.

"Well guys this has been fun but I need to go and have my baby now."  
"Good luck," the King said trying to help her into the wheelchair."  
Casey, Shannon, Ryan, Becca, Cameron, Riley, Hunter and Stephanie followed the ambulance with Jeff and Lexie in it to the hospital.  
"Hey," Jeff said. "This is the first time I've been in an ambulance and it isn't because I got hurt."  
"Well that's good for you isn't it."  
"Just trying to keep you mind off of things. Pops will be here after his match is over. He tried getting out of it but he didn't have a choice."  
"Good to know."

4 hours later

Jeff walked into the waiting room where all of their friends were waiting.

"Mother and daughter are doing well."  
They all smiled excitedly and congratulated Jeff.

"Shawn, Casey she wants you two to come in first."

They all got up and followed Jeff to the delivery room. Lexie was lying in bed with Brooke in her arms. Jeff smiled as he walked over and kissed his wife and then his daughter. Casey got pictures of both as she stood there. Jeff moved aside and let Shawn through.

"How's my Angel doing?"  
"She doing good."  
"And my granddaughter?"  
"She is doing even better. Thank you for being here for me."  
"You're welcome. You're my daughter it's only right."  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
"Yeah."  
Casey continued to take pictures as Lexie handed Brooke to Shawn and he smiled with her in his arms. Brooke was then handed to Casey.

"Alright so I need to talk to you guys. It only seems right that when considering Brooke's godparents you two are it. Casey, you have done the best job taking care of Ryan and being my best friend for so long that I couldn't think of anyone better to be her godmother. And Shawn, you are the best person that I have ever met. You have helped me so much with everything and have been the best dad to me and Cameron and Cheyenne. You are most suitable to be her godfather and I would be honored if you would accept my request.

"Angel I would love to."  
"Me too Lex, thank you."  
They both hugged Lexie and smiled at each other. They were both so excited to be named the godparents.


End file.
